


Wait For It

by shadowgrl94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, High School Student Derek, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kate Argent doesn't exist, M/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Young Cora Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowgrl94/pseuds/shadowgrl94
Summary: Derek can feel it, in the back of his mind, this rift where their bond used to be so strong and constant like a hum. It's so quiet now. Like a wisp of the wind that barely touches you on a hot summer day. Their bond is dying and Stiles is a husk of his former self.





	1. a silent vow of forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my heart has started to separate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332625) by [teenwolf-lit (fizzingweaselbee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzingweaselbee/pseuds/teenwolf-lit). 



> This is my version of the ending for "my heart has started to separate".
> 
> I STRONGLY recommend you read this first or this won't make much sense.

Derek sat in the car outside of Beacon Hill County Hospital staring down at his tight grip on the steering wheel. His fingers making grooves in the material that will definitely get him scolded at by his parents but at the moment he couldn't seem to care. He had called the Sheriff to ask about Stiles and got his (albeit very broken) reply. Stiles was rushed to the hospital last night after the Sheriff found him. He gives him his room number encouraging Derek that Stiles could use some friends right now. 

"Especially since his soulmate rejected him. You don't happen to know who it is do you, Derek?" Derek could barely respond over the heavy feeling nausea welling up in his throat. Thankfully he was distracted by someone on his side of the phone and reiterated his earlier statement to go see Stiles and hung up. He wondered if John would be so accommodating if he knew that DEREK was the reason why his son was so sick. 

The alpha shook himself. He was hiding like a coward. Stiles needed him, now more than ever. This thought got him up and out of the car practically jogging toward the entrance in fear that he would backpedal and never look back. Before he knew it he was standing outside the door to his soulmate's room, his very MALE soulmate's room. He opened the door, cringing at the loud sound the hinges made. The room was dark except for the dull yellow glow that came from the small private bathroom. 

Derek breath shuddered as he cast his eyes on what had to be Stiles. His eyelids were shut tight as if in pain, his whole body seemed to be shivering or maybe that was an illusion seeing as the hospital gown seemed to be slipping off his bony shoulders. There was a nasal canal across his face pushing fake smelling air into his lungs. Something in Derek wept. Stiles moved his head slightly, barely opening his eyes. Derek watched his adams apple bob slowly. 

"Excuse me, nurse, could I have some water?" he asked hoarsely. The alpha froze his wolf roaring at him. "Uh sure." He spun on his heel and stalked down the hall to the closest nurse, practically growling that he needed water RIGHT NOW. The woman pointed to the little alcove where the tea and coffee for visitors was. He brought back a pitcher of water to Stiles' room. What if he wanted more than one cup? Could he even have water? He asked for it so he was going to get it damn whatever denied him this his right to care for his- Derek stopped himself. Now was not the time. 

What felt like forever but was probably just a minute or two, Derek entered the room and set about making him a cup of water. As he went to pass the water off to Stiles, Stiles shaky skeleton like hand couldn't get a hold of the cup and water spilled before he could catch it. Faint pink blotches stained the omega's cheeks clearly embarrassed. Derek watched as he clenched his jaw. 

"Sorry, my muscles have staged a revolution... guess I'm not very good at handling rejection." The dig hit home. Embarrassment, anger, and shame roiled through Derek like a tidal wave. He deserved it. Seeing Stiles' slumped position, he sloped his arm under his arms and dragged him up. He could feel his rib cage. Another roll of shame came at him as he guided Stiles' hand to the cup and towards his mouth. Stiles drank like he was dying of thirst and maybe he was. His veins on his hands were protruding more than normal and his maple eyes were sunken in. 

After drinking the whole cup and shaking his head slightly as Derek went for the pitcher, Stiles sat there staring ahead of him. He was unnervingly quiet. Stiles was never quiet for as long as Derek knew him he was always talking, making quips, commenting on every little thought that seemed to cross his brain. Of course, this semester they haven't really been talking. He knew why now but... he couldn't have changed that much since then could he? 

"Lydia found me today," he said as nonchalantly as he could."She gave me a lesson in Biology, and then told me where you were. I've been feeling like I've been missing something, and as soon as she said that I realized that it was the bond; that I've been feeling it for years and I didn't even realize until you were sick." His voice caught up, his throat feeling wet with unshed tears. He pressed his arm into his mate's skin for strength. "I lied to you, about not liking you like that... I just couldn't figure it out in my head, and it just got worse and worse-" 

Stiles barked out a cold laugh, catching Derek by surprise. "You think that's going to make this better?" He finally turned towards him, his tired face full of incredulity. He shook his head. 

"No, but it's going to make you better. And... and that's all I care about right now." He whispered. He moved his arm out from under Stiles and took his hand instead to sit in the empty hospital chair by his bed. His veins going black and he took his friend's, his mate's pain. He hid the wince finally feeling the agony his separation caused him. Stiles' head fell back onto his pillow, the shivering in his body finally dissipating and sinking his body into the thin hospital bed. 

Tears silently fell as Stiles finally closed his eyes. If he couldn't hear that his heartbeat he would've sworn that his soul had left his body. He was still alive, his body finally seeming to repair even from a simple case of holding his hand. Derek leaned forward, gently kissing the sweaty forehead before him. 

Derek can feel it, in the back of his mind, this rift where their bond used to be so strong and constant like a hum. It's so quiet now. Like a wisp of the wind that barely touches you on a hot summer day. Their bond is dying and Stiles is a husk of his former self. Derek Hale vowed there and then that he would do everything in his power to mend their bond even if that meant sacrificing his happiness for Stiles.


	2. Where do we go from here?

Talia and her husband, Erik, were sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen waiting for their son to come home from what was most likely Braeden's house. They don't usually have a problem with their middle child and only son so this would be their first time scolding him for staying out past ten on a school night AND not calling. Just a slap on the wrist really unlike how they had to basically stalk their oldest daughter in order for her to listen to them after she reached puberty. Thankfully Laura grew out of that phase and was attending college in New York. 

They had smelt the scent of a mate bond on their Derek which would explain his growly and distant behavior. This didn't mean they wanted grandchildren before they were fifty thank you very much. Besides, they would have to tell him about the Sheriff's son, his friend Stiles being in the hospital. That would be hard enough for him as it is. Time passed and they eyed each other worriedly. Erik nodded to her and got out his phone to call Derek. Her husband always knew what needed to be done. 

Suddenly her phone lit up with a call. It was Derek. She picked up immediately. "Derek Alan Hale where in the world are you? You better be on your way home or else you have another thing coming!" She growled into her speaker, she felt her eyes bleed red. Erik put a hand on her tense shoulder, soothing her. 

"Mom? I-I'm at the hospital. I'm fine but i-it's Stiles and-and I need to tell you something. It's important Mom, I need you." The parents immediately stood. Erik picking up his phone most likely to call Peter. 

"Okay baby your father and I are on our way. We'll be there soon ok? It's alright." She heard him sniffle and her heart clenched. She stayed on the phone with him until Peter arrived. Erik gunning it out of their driveway. 

"Do you think Stiles...died? That Derek was there when it happened?" she asked her mate. He took one of his hands off the steering wheel to cradle hers. 

"It's likely. Us omegas don't handle rejection well. Especially if it's a soul bond." He says gently. She tightens her hold on his hand. Their bond was almost instantaneous. They had met in college in a philosophy class where he was the TA and she was a student bitching back and forth with the professor over something now long forgotten. When his heat neared she dropped out of the class and they lived happily ever after. 

Soon they were being guided towards a closed curtain in the ER by a kind beta nurse. She informed them that Derek was well but he had been wandering the halls looking very pale and wobbly so she has brought him to the closest available bed before his could faint. His blood pressure was a bit lower than normal for a werewolf but nothing distressing and he was answering questions and asked to call his parents. They thanked the nurse and she opened the curtain. 

Derek was sitting up. His sneakered feet dangling from the bed. His head whipped up as if just realizing they were there. His eyes red and puffy from crying. 

"Mom!" Talia enveloped him in her arms. Erik hugging them both from behind. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, whispering and making small purring like noises to calm their son. His arms slackened and the parents stood back giving him room to breathe. 

"Derek baby. What's wrong? Is it...is it Stiles?" His eyes widened. "You know?" Erik gently rubbed his back. 

"We heard that he was sent to the hospital. That he was suffering from rejection from his soul bond." Talia watched as his eyes watered and she worried for the worst. 

"I...I need to tell you something but... please please don't hate me." He sobbed. They went in to hug him again but Derek resisted. "Mom, Dad it was me. I rejected Stiles. I-I rejected the bond." The two looked at each other clearly shocked and puzzled by the turn of events. 

"But honey...you're dating Braeden right? And you dated Paige before that." She regretted the words as they came out. Yes, she was confused since they were sure that the bond they sensed was because of Braeden but that didn't mean it couldn't be someone else. Derek hunched into himself, fresh tears falling. 

"I know it doesn't make sense. I LIKE girls. I'm not dating Braeden but we-we kissed and I liked it even though Stiles had felt the bond." 

"Derek, your mom doesn't mean it like that. We don't care if you're gay. We love you and just want you to be happy-" Derek jumped up and away from them, clearly angry. 

"I'm NOT gay. I DO like girls. I've never thought about a guy like that before. Not even Stiles. I just thought Stiles and I were really close not... not THAT. I'm so confused but he-he's dying. He's dying 'cause I told him to ignore it. That it would go away but it's killing him and I can't-I can barely feel the bond anymore." He turned his back on them, not wanting to see their reaction. 

"Sometimes soul bonds aren't so different from a regular mating bond. It's natural to be confused by that. And Son, you don't have to be gay to have a male soul bond. There are so many different kinds of sexualities I can't even name them all. We can do some research and find out yours if you want." His omega father soothed him, giving off calming vibes. 

"I don't care about that. Not not now. I just want Stiles to get better." 

"Then we have to tell his doctors. They'll know what to do." Talia responded. Her shoulders back in den alpha mode. "Derek does his father know?" he shakes his head. Erik looks back at her with a wince. This wasn't going to be easy but if Stiles died, their son would no doubt be lost to his grief and to them forever.


	3. Freak out

It took two doctors and the beta nurse to hold Sheriff John Stilinski back from mauling Derek Hale. Not that his parents would let him harm him but it shook the young alpha to his core. His fury blatant as his steely gray eyes turned lava red and fangs protruded from his snarling mouth. 

"John. John! Calm down this instant! You are no good to Stiles this way." The beta cajoled, grabbing his face to look straight at her. 

"He's hurting him Mel. You've seen 'im. He hurt my boy!" He cries, jerking in the doctors' grip. "And he can save him! John, if this is really a soul bond then Derek is his cure. You don't want to rid Stiles of his only cure do you?" The man stilled, his eyes looking back at Derek who had wrapped his arms around his brawny alpha torso. His face still puffy from crying. 

Melissa jerked his face back to hers. Her brown eyes, large and sincere, pleading with him. He exhaled relaxing back from his offensive posturing,. The arms holding him slackened, still close if need be. The taller of the two doctors stepped towards the Hales. 

"I am Doctor Mulder, Stiles' physician during his stay here. You say you are his soul bond?" Derek looked briefly at his parents before nodding his head hesitantly. "Are you certain young man? I know that Mr. Stilinski is your friend and you are clearly concerned for his well being but we cannot waste our time and resources if this isn't the actual soul bond." Derek nodded again more assertive this time. 

"I'm sure. I didn't believe it at first but I got this...empty feeling in my head now that wasn't there before. I mean you don't feel that with any other bond...right?" The adults all looked at the doctor but his face remained impassive. "Let's sit. We have a lot to talk about." 

They found an empty family waiting room down the hall. The nurse came in with cups of hospital coffee and a hot chocolate for Derek that she handed to him. Talia watched as the nurse John called Melissa sat beside him, holding his hand. Dr. Mulder cleared his throat, beckoning the attention of the room. 

"Did you happen to visit Stiles today? Between 3:30 and 6:30 pm?" Again the boy nodded. "Then you are most likely correct in thinking you are his soul bond. Mr. Stilinski showed some improvement in his vitals after your visit and the nurse on rotation says that he finally achieved a REM sleep cycle. However, this does not mean that he is cured. He is still severely dehydrated, malnourished, and not in full use of his fine motor skills. The hopeful look on Derek (and John's) face vanished at the news. 

"That being said; my colleagues and I believe that more contact between the two of you is needed. Seeing as Derek here is still underage and in school, we do not want to impede his education-" the sheriff scoffed incredulously. "I am sure that having the two of you meet for meal times will encourage Mr. Stilinski to eat and sleep when needed. It has been a while since I've been in high school so if the lunch time given to you is not enough time, perhaps maybe coming during study period or for a late lunch after school. On weekends we'll add another hour to ensure that Mr. Stilinski is getting enough close contact to rebuild the bond. If his vitals improve and sustain for longer than 48 hours and his motor skill function returns then we can discuss the option of outpatient care." The doctor turned to the sheriff who just stared at the Hales, awaiting their verdict. 

"Derek's last two classes are PE and study hall. I am sure that we can get his PE class excused since he is on the basketball team." Erik reasoned.  


"If you need, I can write a letter explaining the situation. Without naming my patient of course." After dishing out the details, they all went their separate ways. Derek left with his parents, leaving his car for the morning. It was nearing midnight when they got back home. Derek went straight to bed but couldn't seem to fall asleep. The empty feeling within frightening him back to consciousness each time. 

Was this how Stiles felt when he noticed the bond fading? When did he notice the soul bond? How long had he been living like this? How long had Derek been denying it? These questions pestered him but he didn't have the gall to ever speak them aloud. Feeling it rude to mention something he ruined. 

Before long the sun started to peek through the forest trees. His clock read 5 am when he finally gave up. Derek tumbled down the stairs dressed in a wrinkled long sleeve shirt and jeans, his open backpack threatening to spill and he draped it over his shoulder. 

Talia and Erik looked up from their spot in the kitchen, clutching mugs of steaming coffee. The bags under their eyes telling him they hadn't gotten much sleep either if they did at all. The guilt piled up higher within him. 

"Would you like to eat before we go hun?" his father asked as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast to his mother. Derek shook his head no. "Okay, here's some money for food today. Mom is going to call your school. Everything will be worked out." The drive was a silent one that lulled him into closing his eyes for what felt like a minute before his Dad gently shook him awake. 

When he walked into Stiles' room, Nurse Melissa was there checking the iv bags. She smiled at him kindly as she gestured to a chair beside the bed. 

"Good morning sweetie. Stiles is on a strict regimen at the moment but I can call in whatever you want on the menu." Derek shrugged not really hungry but the lady gave him a look that distinctly reminded him of his own mother. 

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll surprise you how about that. You need to eat too you know. Just because you aren't feeling the effects at the moment doesn't mean you can't at all." She squeezed his shoulder as she left, shutting the door as quietly as she could behind her. 

Derek finally looked at Stiles. He didn't look all that different from the day before. The light shining through the slit open blinds showing how thin he really was. The nasal cannula was still around his face and his iv bags were now full. His whole body was tense again, shaking. He took his hand, leeching the pain from his body. 

Stiles' eyes fluttered open. He took a few deep breaths, scanning his surroundings until his eyes met Derek's. He tried to hide his flinch but was unsuccessful. Making him clench his jaw in anger. The alpha slumped. 

"What're you doing here? Did you stay the night?" His face expressed his surprised disbelief. It made the wolf in Derek grumble in dissatisfaction. 

"No, I just got back this morning." The door creaked open and an older lady in scrubs rolled in a cart full of trays. The covers keeping in the heat but not the scents. Derek smelt bacon, sugary syrup, and apple concentrate. 

"Good morning gentlemen! I have breakfast ready for you both." Two trays were placed on the table adjusted to fit over the bed and Stiles' legs. Stiles' tray consisting of a bowl of broth, jello, and apple juice. "Dr. Mulder if you can keep down liquids we can see about getting some solid foods in you." Derek's plate had toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and 2 small pancakes with a coffee in a to go cup. His stomach growled and cheeks burned with embarrassment. "You play with my granddaughter, Lynette, on the basketball team right? Number 31? Eat up! Eat up! My Lynette is always hungry during basketball season. Go Cyclones!" She bustled the cart right back out of the room with a wide grin on her face as she closed the door. The boys stared jaws slack in shock and mortification. 

Derek's stomach groaned again. He picked up the spork and started shoveling food into his mouth. After a couple of mouthfuls, he noticed Stiles wasn't eating. The omega just stared straight ahead. Derek paused.

"Stiles?" 

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat later," he whispered back, laying his head down on the pillow. Maybe he was still tired? It was 7 by now and normally Derek would just be waking up and rushing out the door to arrive before the first bell. He shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast. 

7:45 Derek parked the Camaro in the seniors' parking lot at school. One hand on the key still in the ignition, the other on the hand imprint on the wheel. Staring into space. 

"Ah!" Erica screeched as she thumped on his door making Derek practically jolt out of his skin. "Jesus Erica!" he wrenched the door open as she laughed at him. "Geez, what's got your panties in a bunch?" 

"Derek has someone's panties?" asked Isaac rather loudly. Derek hunched his shoulders as students started to giggle and gossip. He pushed Isaac back roughly as he and Boyd came closer. 

"No one's panties are in a bunch." He snapped. The trio looked at each other. They wordlessly followed him to his locker. Irritation fading, he turned to them. "Stiles is in the hospital. He's not doing well right now and it's all my fault. I don't want to talk about it right now. Please just... keep this to yourselves." 

The morning bell rang, splitting them up. As he headed for AP English, Lydia turned from her locker. She put her nose up slightly, obviously scenting him. She gives him a quick nod before turning away. A small part of him eases. That chick was scary. 

At lunch, Erica and Isaac try to wheedle information out of him. Luckily Boyd can tell he isn't in the mood and distracts them from badgering him. He decides Boyd is his new best friend even if he is on the Lacrosse team. Coach Finstock catches up to him in the hall to give him a pass for missing Gym class. 

"Not that you need it do ya Hale." he all but hollers as he smacked the basketball player's upper arm. Derek couldn't get away from him fast enough. Another time, Braeden caught his eye and waved at him. He turned away, unsure how to talk to her. His day just couldn't be over fast enough. 

Unsure if Stiles would still be sleeping while he was there, Derek brought his backpack with him. Stiles was tense again but less clammy as if he was given a bath. Derek immediately grabbed his hand. Each hour that passed was upheld by the routine vitals check by a nurse who would come and go. Stiles slept through it all with Derek holding his hand, periodically leeching his pain every time he tensed up. 

Soon Melissa came back in wearing different scrubs then she was wearing that morning. This must be her second shift. She whispered to him about school and basketball season even though she obviously had no idea about the sport. It was nice. 

"Ms. McCall?" Stiles croaked making Derek and her jump. "Hey, honey. How was your sleep?" She kissed his forehead, smoothing back his hair.  
"Uh, it was good surprisingly." he broke off into a cough. Before Derek could move, she had a cup tilted towards his mouth. "Sip slowly," she warned him. "It seems that you have slept the day away huh. That's good though. Resting means healing. You should try and stay awake for awhile though. It's almost time for dinner and you need to eat something today young man." 

"Yes, ma'am." he chuckled resulting in a teasing smile back. A knock on the door alerted them as the older woman with the food cart came in again. Derek looked on as Melissa McCall uncovered Stiles' plate that looked identical to the one he got that morning except the broth was a darker color. With one arm she propped Stiles up and with the other, filled a spoon with broth. A sound escaped him as he lethargically shook his head. His eyes looking pointedly in the other direction. She rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not going to NOT feed you in front of him Stiles so you're going to have to suck it up. He knows you're sick, it's fine. Right, Derek?" She looked at him as if daring him to disagree with her. 

"It's fine." 

"See? Now open up." He kept his mouth closed still, looking at Derek as if he was searching for something. Derek uncovered his own tray to find mashed potatoes and meatloaf. Not one of his favorite things to eat, but he was hungry so it would do. He looked right back at Stiles as he took his first bite. Stiles finally turned back towards the nurse and opened his mouth. 

Derek tried to eat slowly but before he knew it, his plate was empty. Stiles had just finished half the broth and asked for the Jello instead. Suddenly, his body went rigid, his muscles straining involuntarily. Melissa immediately pushed the table away, pressing the bedside buttons to lay him flat. The alpha leaped to his feet, his heart pounding. He didn't know what to do. It wasn't a seizure, that much he knew because Erica used to have them before she was given The Bite. 

"It'll be over in a moment kid. It's alright shh shh." the beta whispered. She was petting his head with one hand and pressing a red button with another. Soon several people were piling into the room. Another nurse told him he had to leave but he caught a glimpse of tears from his mate's eyes and a needle being pressed into his IV. Hands grabbed him, he brushed them off. More arms descended as he tried to get closer. A jumble of raised voices rang through his ears. They were keeping him from his mate! His mate needed him! His body was forced to the ground as he snarled and wriggled to get free. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are pretty short. I'm trying to add more for each chapter as a goal for myself. 
> 
> Criticism is welcome as long as it is polite please. Don't be afraid to leave your hopes/guesses/suggestions. I might not put them in but they're always appreciated :)


	4. Food for Thought

Derek gradually woke to a myriad of sounds around him. He could hear Stiles' oddly familiar heartbeat above all of it, calming him the same way his father's hum had calmed him when he cried. Opening his eyes, he saw his mother looking down at him. A sympathetic smile on her face. He blinked. When did his mother get here? He threw himself into an upright position, bewildered. He was on a gurney next to Stiles' bed. His hand clutching the Omega's making him tilt slightly. Derek rushed to straighten him. On the other side of the room, he spotted Nurse Melissa and the Sheriff. The nurse came closer, a blood pressure cuff in her hand. 

"Just need to check your vitals." She put carefully put a thermometer in his ear and put the cuff on his arm humming in satisfaction at the results. "Your temperature is a little higher than normal for a teenage alpha but that's to be expected. Stiles temperature is lower than needed so you're compensating for that through your bond. Blood pressure is back to normal." 

"What...what happened?" Derek asked. His mom took hold of his other hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

"You went feral. They had to sedate you." A picture of Stiles seizing flashed through his mind. 

"What was wrong with him? Is he alright? What's going on?!" 

"Stiles had a dystonic reaction. It's a neurological side effect of the rejection and easy to stop with the use of medication. It's fine now but it may happen again and you need to remain calm and press the call button if it happens again okay?" he nodded, he swallowed his fear back thickly. "Doctor Mulder would like you to spend the night to make sure you don't go feral again." 

"I'll drop you off at school in the morning." His mother stated, giving him a look. A part of him wanted to argue but really he felt the encompassing need to stay. A short while after, Melissa left to do the rest of her rounds and his mom kissed him goodbye for the night. Sheriff Stilinski stayed, holding his son's other hand taking turns staring at Stiles, Derek, and the closest window. 

It was awkward, to say the least, but Derek was good with awkward. Awkward silences were kind of his thing since he didn't like to talk much and people tried to engage him in conversation. This time he didn't think he would have minded if the officer wanted to speak to him (or more likely at him). He kept himself occupied with homework and studying assigned textbook chapters. Being ambidextrous had its advantages. 

After the older man's tenth look at his watch, Stiles' breath fluctuated. John and Derek turned immediately, staring at him with bated breath as he opened his eyes. Stiles' gaze immediately caught with his father. A strangled breath left his throat. Derek watched as the man vaulted from his seat, loosely cradling Stiles into his arms as if he was afraid he might cause him pain. The omega let out a small whine. John turned to Derek gesticulating towards the door. He needed to get a nurse. Wordlessly he went faltering as his mate whimpered and started crying in his father's arms. 

"Oh my God Dad. That-that sucked so much." Was the last utterance he heard as he rounded the corner towards the nurse's station. It felt like forever but most likely a few minutes, he was back in the room with Melissa and another nurse.

"Hey, Stiles. We're glad you're up. Do you think we can check you out for a moment?" The corners of his mouth turned up as if too tired to grin. 

"Ms.McCall! what would Scott say? Dad, defend my innocence!"

"What innocence?" he chortled encouraging his son to dramatically gasp in outrage. This brought a little smile of his own to Derek's lips. This sounded more like the boy he knew. They checked his pupils, blood pressure, and reflexes with the little hammer thing Derek remembered from check ups with the family doctor. 

"Everything looks to be in order. Do you have a headache Stiles? Muscles ache?" he shook his head but Melissa and his father gave him a look that belied his answer. 

"On a scale from 0-10. Ten being the worst and 0 meaning none which I know isn't true so don't even think about lying." A look of chagrin graced his face. 

"Three...maybe four." The second nurse left the room and was back quickly with a packet. 

"We're giving you two tablets of ibuprofen. That should help with the pain for now." Under the beta's watchful eyes, he took the meds, sticking out his tongue to prove he had indeed swallowed them. Satisfied, she then turned towards the Sheriff. 

"You need to sleep John or you will be of no use at work tomorrow. I'll keep an eye on them, make some surprise check ins here and there. No shenanigans will happen." Stiles scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes. 

"Nothing is going to happen, Dad. Go home and sleep. I'll see you before your shift anyway." Sheriff Stilinski looked back and forth between Derek and Stiles. It made the young alpha want to look away but he resisted the urge. It was true. He didn't want to do anything like that to Stiles. He must have come to that conclusion himself because he kissed his son's head and murmured his goodbyes before leaving. 

Before he knew it, Derek was laying in a made up cot in a pair of scrubs the nurses had found. The only light came from the television playing the cops tv show intro and the light from the bathroom. Stiles was slumped back in his pillows. The familiar one Derek had seen in his bedroom, under his head. 

"Did it hurt?" Derek blurted out. He groaned silently to himself, embarrassed. 

"When I fell from heaven?" Derek rolled his eyes at him. 

"You know what I mean." From the corner of his eye he saw Stiles fidget in discomfort. The omega cleared his throat. 

"It didn't hurt per say. It was like...all my muscles tensed up and I couldn't get myself to relax for the life of me. My body wouldn't listen to me and I couldn't breathe right. Like a moment in hell honestly." Silence washed over them once again. Derek wondered if he had inadvertently made him relive that experience. He hoped not. 

"I heard you you know." Derek tilted his head back to face him but Stiles kept looking at the television as if they weren't talking.

"I couldn't see you but I heard you growling. You threw one of the nurses into the wall. Did they tell you that?" Stiles chuckled as if he could feel Derek's mortification. He turned off the television, darkness swallowing them up. 

"Anyways... I know this isn't what you wanted but thank you for doing this. I'm all my Dad has left and... I don't know what he would do if I died too. He probably would have drunk himself to death or something." he whispered trailing off into sleep. Derek cried himself to sleep that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erica bounced onto Derek's bed. Her phone in hand as she clicked on the fake little keyboard that click-clacks away at Derek's patience. Isaac was on Derek's laptop, Boyd sprawled out on the floor staring at the ceiling. 

"Are you sure you're not bisexual?" Erica asked for what felt like the hundredth time. After basketball practice, Derek told his friends everything they wanted to know (keeping the seizure thing to himself). They had all hung out with Stiles and his friends before but Erica was the only out besides Derek who hung out with him outside their circle. She was convinced that she knew something was going on between them despite his various refutes. 

"For the last time, no! I am not bisexual! I have never looked at a guy before and thought the things I think about when I look at girls!" the blonde raised a doubtful eyebrow. "I'm serious!" 

"And so am I Derbear. I've seen the way you stare a little too long at Danny's ass. Especially on Fridays when he wears those tight ass pants. Or when you kept body checking that babe from Bayside High last year." Derek's eyes rolled so hard it almost hurt. 

"You're just putting in tension where there isn't any." he dismissed, beginning to pace. 

"Well, there's Pansexual or omnisexual. Maybe demisexual?" Isaac chimed in. 

"Demisexual doesn't explain Paige or Braeden though." Erica countered. 

"But it makes sense for his bond to Stiles! It says here that a demisexual, 'feels attraction ONLY after forming an emotional connection'. Derek and Stiles have been friends for YEARS so there's GOT to be an emotional connection." he rebutted.

"There's this thing called internalized homophobia," Boyd interjected. They all looked down at him but he didn't continue. 

"I'm not homophobic though. I'm friends with Ethan and Danny; they're gay and Stiles is Bisexual but we were friends. Peter used to bring over boyfriends before Malia was born." Boyd lazily raised his upper body off the floor. 

"That doesn't mean that you don't want YOURSELF to be gay or bisexual or whatever." Derek shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. "Besides maybe it's not the emotional connection you have a problem with but the sexual." Boyd went back to laying on the ground. 

"That doesn't make much sense either. Braeden and I... we've... y'know..." 

"Had sex. You can say it. C'mon." Erica snickered. 

"There's a whole spectrum for asexuality though. I see it on Tumblr a lot. It's not just choosing to be celibate for life. There are asexuals that are okay with sex sometimes or certain kinds of sexual activities but not others." Isaac explained. The conversation was thankfully interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. His Dad poked his head in letting Derek know it was almost time for his dinner appointment with Stiles. 

Dropping them off at their respective houses made Derek a little later than usual. The trays were already at the table and a nurse was holding Stiles' hand as he tried to drink from his cup. Stiles' cheeks went from pale to bright pink when he saw him enter the room. The nurse clucked in disapproval when he turned his head away. She huffed at him, looking at the clock. 

"I have to check in with the rest of my patients. I'll be back in a few minutes and if you don't cooperate I'll call Melissa don't think I won't." She proclaimed, bustling out of the room. Derek took a look at Stiles' plate. 

"The same stuff as earlier huh," he commented lightly. Stiles looked at him suspiciously but he ignored him, getting closer to the bed. He nudged the table away slightly, piquing Stiles' interest. Without warning, he put an arm behind the slender boy and scooted him forward a bit before climbing in behind him. Derek pressed Stiles' back to his chest, his head resting against his broad shoulder. He pressed a spoonful of broth to his lips. 

Stiles peered at him. A moment later he opened his mouth, allowing the alpha to feed him. This was not a very comfortable position for Derek to be in. His back went stiff after awhile but one arm was wrapped around his mate as he fed him and Stiles' body curled into his own in comfort. Derek would bet that if Stiles wasn't eating at the moment than he'd no doubt be purring in satisfaction like a cat instead of the werewolf that he was. A rumble vibrated through the young alpha's body. The wolf within pleased with the treatment of what he considered his. The nurse came back awhile later to the picture they made. Smiling, she closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did add some fake medical stuff in here BUT Dystonic reactions are a REAL thing that happen from taking certain types of medication or combinations of them. They are scary and awful. 
> 
> This has been a PSA.


	5. Self Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this took awhile. Writer's block sucks. Sorry that it's short! Hopefully the next one will be longer.

After coming home from the hospital, Derek shut himself away in his bedroom urgently booting up his laptop. This afternoon's talk with his friends buzzing incessantly in his head. Google searches got him to sites on genders and sexualities. There were advertisements for clinics that claimed to cure homosexuality. Derek sneered at those as he scrolled down. Nothing was wrong with gay people. Ethan and Danny were some of the nicest guys Derek had ever met while people like Whittemore and Matt gave straight guys a bad rep. 

By some happy circumstance, Derek found a Tumblr blog for alphas that peaked his interest. Most of the members talking about being alphas and the stereotypes they don't fit in or find fair. Delving into it more he came across a post of an alpha woman who told the story of her female omega making herself sick because she wouldn't accept their soul bond on the account that she was straight. Not exactly Derek's situation but a very close one. 

The young alpha ended up going onto her personal blog and finding more information there. It was set up more like a diary entry than a post for social media purposes but never the less, it helped to see that he wasn't the only one that was dealing with this. Quite a few people reblogged her posts. He read through her posts for some time. It was a relief to find others that were in his predicament but it didn't magically make everything better. Not that he thought it would but he thought it would help SOMEWHAT. 

Out his window, the stars twinkled through the tree tops. He strained his ears to find his parents and Cora asleep. Leaning back, Derek exited out of Tumblr and clicked over to a porn folder. His favorite was this male omega who was being ridden by an alpha female. The girl was slightly tanned, glistening as sweat dripped down her back. Her lean body undulating over the omega man's body, causing him to groan and whimper. Derek wraps a slick hand around himself, jerking in time with her movements. 

The guy goes for her breast. The camera focusing in on the brown birthmark just above her cleavage that he licks. Derek moans. The alpha hunches over the man now, grinding. A close up of her face shows a mischevious smirk she tries to hide under her chestnut brown hair. She bites the pink of her bottom lip and takes a slower pace. Derek stifles a moan, not wanting to wake anyone up. That would be awkward. 

Moments later, the omega's face turns into a snarl and he flips them over before pounding into her. Look girl lays back in triumph, a grin on her face that is overtaken by a gasp. Derek focuses on the woman's face. Closing his eyes for just a moment trying to imagine himself in the other man's place. 

As his eyes shut the image of the woman in ecstasy is replaced by Stiles shimmering eyes and devious grin. He bares his cream colored neck spotted with freckles, moles, and blooming love bites. Derek chokes on a breath as he spurts all over his hand and shirt. The frozen picture of the woman's face still on his screen. With his clean hand, he shuts the laptop with a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy 
> 
> Critiques welcomed but please be kind/polite :)
> 
>  
> 
> PS I (sadly) do not own Teen Wolf. If I did then Sterek would have definitely been endgame, Danny would still be on the show, and Kate Argent would just die omg why does that b*tch keep coming back??


End file.
